


San Diego

by klutzy_girl



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Harm admits he's scared then takes the job offer in San Diego.





	San Diego

Harm set down one of the last boxes on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. “Remind me to never move again. It gets worse every time.”

Mac laughed. “I don’t think ever of us will ever move again. This is it.” She had agreed to terminate her lease and the two of them immediately began house-searching. Fortunately, it had only taken them a few weeks to find something they both loved and wouldn’t be a lot of work. 

“Thank God.” He beamed at her and then wandered over to her side. “Can you believe we finally did it?”

“Took us long enough,” Mac teased as she linked their hands and stared at their brand new wedding rings. “We finally did it.”

Harm continued to grin and kissed her. “That we did. You are finally my wife, Sarah MacKenzie, and I’m never letting you go again.” Admitting he was terrified and then taking the job offer in San Diego had turned out to be one of the easiest decisions of his life - he’d never regret it, although he knew they’d never forgive themselves for those lost nine years. 

“I’m never letting you go again either, Harmon Rabb Jr., so don’t even think about running,” she teasingly shot back before kissing him again.

“Oh, I won’t,” he assured her after they pulled away. And then he looked at all the boxes littering the house and groaned. “Can we pay someone to unpack for us?”

“Unfortunately not - pretty sure we’re stuck doing this ourselves. But you want to go eat? We don’t have to do this right now. We could put it off for as long as possible.” There was no way that was happening but it was pretty tempting.

“Sounds perfect.” They locked the door behind them as they left and tried to figure out where they wanted to eat - eventually, the two of them settled on their favorite restaurant after ruling out and not being able to agree on their other choices. 

Harm and Mac talked all through dinner and decided to go for a walk along the beach after putting the leftovers in the car. “Walk along the beach with my husband? This needs to be our new normal,” she murmured. 

“Agreed.” They both were busy with work but they’d find time to make this a priority. Neither of them wanted to make the same mistakes again. 

She turned to face him. “I still don’t know what exactly made you finally admit in that restaurant you were scared and accept Hetty’s job offer on the spot but I’m so grateful you did.” They hadn’t waited long to marry either - in fact, there hadn’t even been a proposal this time around. Harm had just slipped the engagement ring back on her finger the night after their reconciliation and that was that. 

“Because I realized that I didn’t want to slip out of my life again, that we wasted way too much time. But now we’re right back where we should have been all those years ago, and I’ll spend the rest of our lives together making up for my fuck ups.”

“You’re not the only one who fucked up,” Mac reminded him as he wrapped his arms around her and they watched the waves crash along the shore. They both let fear get to them but it wouldn’t happen again. 

They couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together - this time, nothing could tear them apart (not even their own fears). Harm and Mac were meant for each other, always had been, and it was about time they stop letting shit get in their way. And it helped they had friends and family cheering them on and supporting them while they adjusted to this new life together.


End file.
